Por ti daría la vida
by Jaguar Negro
Summary: Decirlo es fácil, pero si estuvieras en la situación... ¿Lo harías?


Disclaimer: los Combo Niños no me pertenecen, son de sus creadores (mejor dicho creador por que se descubrió que son originales de Fernando Lira)…

Bueno, para los que no lo habían notado todas mis historias están conectadas de una forma u otra… esta no: es totalmente independiente a las demás.

Se me ocurrió después de leer una historia que encontré en internet :P

Serio y Azul tienen 19 años y Serio nunca encontró el valor de confesarle su amor. Con el correr del tiempo se unieron más y más, Azul con el tiempo y lentamente había empezado a sentir que la atención de Serio hacia ella era mucho mayor al de una simple amistad, muy despacio se había empezado a enamorar de él pero de manera tan sutil que no la comía como a Serio.

Era costumbre para ellos salir a divertirse con Pilar y Paco todos los fines de semana. Se reunían los cuatro en la casa de fin de semana que Pilar había recibido como regalo de su familia y pasaban el día contando historias de su infancia y disfrutando del gran jardín.

Cada vez que iban era igual: Paco hacia la corta distancia entre el lugar de reunión, a las afueras de la ciudad, y su casa en bicicleta. Serio con un gran esfuerzo había conseguido comprarse una moto y con ella llevaba a Azul.

Un día cuando los dos llegaron a la casa, Serio le dijo a Azul que bajar y él ira a un taller cerca de allí porque había sentido un ruido en el motor. A los quince minutos llego caminando y dijo que la recogería a la noche cuando partieran.

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro. Rieron, jugaron, vieron películas, cenaron y luego del anochecer volvieron a sus casas. Paco salió pedaleando luego de despedirse y Azul y Serio caminaron los 200 metros que los separaban del taller.

Serio hablo unos segundos con el mecánico, le pago, agarro el casco que había dejado olvidado colgando del manubrio y llevo su moto al camino. Se puso el casco y puso el vehículo en marcha.

-Deje olvidado mi casco en la casa de Pilar

-Entonces iremos a buscarlo Azul.

-No, déjalo. No creo que pase nada. Tú siempre eres prudente.

-En ese caso usa el mío- Dice Serio moviendo la mano en el intento de sacárselo.

-No te moleste. Tú eres el que va adelante y si no lo usas el viento no te dejara conducir tranquilo.

-De acuerdo…

Azul sube detrás de Serio y lo abraza como siempre. Eso siempre lo hacía estremecer. Arrancan, unos segundos después Serio dice algo por lo bajo mientras piensa en voz alta.

-¿Me dijiste algo?

-No Azul, no te preocupes

Unos minutos después ella empieza a preocuparse porque la velocidad parecía ser muy alta, cosa rara en Serio.

-¿puedes bajar la velocidad?

-¿Por qué? ¿Te asusta ir tan rápido?

-S… si, si

-Pero primero dime una cosa…- dice tranquilamente

-¡Te diré lo que quieras, pero por favor baja la velocidad!

-Di que me amas.

-te amo, te amo ¡te amo!

- Dilo de nuevo por favor- Dice con una lagrimita corriendo por su cara

-Serio, Yo te amo. Ahora baja la velocidad por favor. Tengo miedo.- iban muy rápido y ya habían entrado a la ciudad.

-Abrázame fuerte- Ella lo hace mientas é empieza a lloraren silencio.- Ahora has una última cosa- la voz le sale quebradiza. Parecía una mescla de emoción y preocupación- quítame el casco y póntelo tú.

Azul obedece y está a punto de decir- Si este es un truco para que usara el casco me las vas a pagar- pero antes de hacerlo escucha algo que la preocupa mucho.

Ve a Serio llorando que con un hilo de voz le dice- Azul… yo te amo. Te he amado desde el momento en que te conocí. Te amo con todo mí ser, te amo con todo mi corazón, te amo con toda mi alma… Y por ti yo… por ti yo daría mi vida, pero antes necesitaba escuchar que me amabas.

Azul no sabía que responder o cómo reaccionar. Pero antes de poder pensarlo, Serio la agarro de la mano y la tiro de la moto. Él había calculado perfectamente el movimiento. Estaban pasando por un parque y Azul aterrizó en unos arbustos.

Serio seguía, pero las lágrimas le dificultaban ver bien. Hacia todo su esfuerzo para frenar pero era imposible: desde el momento en que la velocidad empezó a aumentar él había intentado frenar, pero los frenos no le funcionaban. Mientras más avanzaban, más rápido iban. No le importaba culpar al mecánico, no le importaba perder su preciada moto ni le importaba chocar, lo único que le interesaba era que su amada Azul se salvara y no se preocupara.

Sus lágrimas lo enceguecieron un segundo, cuando pudo reaccionar ya era tarde. Por una calle perpendicular venia un auto que lo golpeo por la derecha y lo hizo volar provocando que callera de cabeza y quedara tirado en el piso boca arriba.

Azul no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos y de un salto se puso de pie y corrió los pocos metros que los separaban. Cuando llego se tiró de rodillas al lado de Serio. Por un momento se paralizo.

-Se… Serio… por… favor… dime que es…tas… vi…vi…vivo…- intenta decir entre sollozos y temblando. Vio con el rabillo del ojo como el conductor del auto se bajaba y llamaba a emergencias con su celular.

Ella estaba totalmente soqueada lo único que pudo hace fue tomar con sus dos manos tambaleantes la mano derecha de Serio. En el antebrazo tena un raspón muy grande y cuando Azul le movió el brazo empezó a salir sangre. Esto por un lado la impresionó mucho, pero la tranquilizo.

-Si estás vivo…-En su cara se pintó una media sonrisa.

Serio se despertó con un muy fuerte dolor de cabeza. Con mucho esfuerzo pudo enfocar la vista y giro la cabeza lentamente a la izquierda. Vio a Azul sentada en una silla. Tena una expresión muy preocupante y la mirada perdida en el piso. Todavía se veían unos cuantos raspones que se hizo con las ramas de los arbustos, pero nada más.

-Azul… donde… me encuentro…

Ella saliendo de sus pensamientos abrió mucho los ojos y miro a Serio con una gran sonrisa.

-Despertaste…-consiguió decir antes de que unas lágrimas se le escaparan.- me preocupe mucho.

-¿en dónde estoy?

-En el hospital

-Que milagro, pensé que estaría en la morgue.- Dice sonriendo ya con menos dolor de cabeza.

-Tu nunca pierdes el sentido del humor…-Azul no puede contener sus lágrimas de alegría- No sabes que susto me diste- le agarra la mano, están casi en la misma posición que la noche del accidente.

Serio intenta sentarse y Azul lo ayuda.

-¿Recuerdas que sucedió, verdad?

-Recuerdo hasta el momento en que algo me goleo, pero luego nada…

-Fue un auto. Saliste volando y caíste dándote un golpe muy fuerte. Los médicos no se explican cómo no te has roto la cabeza.

Serio mueve lentamente el cuello mientras empieza a sentir las consecuencias del impacto. Tenía enyesada su pierna derecha hasta la altura de la rodilla, su antebrazo estaba vendado y tenía un par de costillas rotas.

-No me parece que haya sido un golpe tan fuerte…

-Serio… has estado inconsciente por una semana…

-En ese caso creo que si fue fuerte.

Durante unos segundo reina el silencio, los dos pierden sus miradas en la nada.

-Serio…

-dime

-Tú diste la vida para salvarme… Doy gracias por que estas vivo, pero casi moriste para salvarme.

-No es nada, por ti daría más…

-Serio…yo dije que te amaba para que bajaras la velocidad, pero… la verdad es que… yo si te amo. No recuerdo desde cuándo, pero desde hace tiempo…-lo mira a los ojos tomando su mano de nuevo- Yo te amo. Serio, yo no sé qué haría sin ti…

El empieza a llorar al tiempo en que se abrazan, no le importan sus costillas, solo le importa Azul…

-Azul, yo te amo- Dice entre lágrimas. Tenía muchas cosas que decir, millones de veces había imaginado el momento en que por fin le dijera te amo a Azul, su amada Azul, pero no pudo decir o hacer nada de eso. La emoción no lo dejaba actuar.

Azul sentía como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza, Serio había llorado en su hombro y ella en el de él cientos de veces, pero nunca se sintió como en ese momento. Era muy especial para ambos, los dos habían abierto su corazón al otro y sentían como la persona a quien más amaban entraba en el y completaba su vida.

En el pasillo estaban Pilar y Paco caminando de un lugar al otro.

-No lo comprendo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-No cosa, sino cosas Pilar… ¿Por qué Azul se tortura así? Debería alejarse de allí, nosotros podemos ocuparnos de Serio.

-También he pensado eso Paco, pero Serio es el mejor amigo de Azul, ella no lo dejara porque sabe que él nunca la dejaría. Imagínate lo que sentiría si despierta y no esta en ese momento.

-Esa es otra cosa… ha pasado una semana sin cambios… ¿tú crees que pueda despertar? Es lo que más deseo, pero no quiero albergar falsas esperanzas…

-Según dijo Azul callo sobre su cabeza y no hay lesión. El doctor dice que es increíble que no haya muerto con ese golpe. Me consuela creer que si no murió es por algo y despertara pronto…

-tú crees que… lo que salvo a Serio fue lo mismo que a Azul….

-A Azul la salvo Serio- dice intrigada

-Pero dime porque la salvo

-Pues porque él la…. Ohhh… creo que tienes razón.

Del otro lado de la puerta Serio y Azul siguen llorando. Lentamente se separan tomándose las manos, se miran a los ojos con la cara empapada por las lágrimas y una media sonrisa que de apoco se fue volviendo una sonrisa completa y por ultimo una gran sonrisa con todos los dientes a la vista.

-Siempre soñé con este día, pero nunca me lo imagine así.

-Serio… yo te amo. Y si fuera necesario yo también daría mi vida por ti…

**Fin…**

Como me cope con los puntos suspensivos… ja, ja.

Este fic tiene muchos mensajes o moralejas, elijan la que más les guste: hay que decir las cosas antes de que sea muy tarde, el amor todo lo puede, el amor no es egoísta, etc.

Yo me quedo con esta:** Cuando se hacen las cosas con y por amor, los milagros ocurren.**

En la historia que leí el chico se moría, pero a mí me gustan los cuentos a la manera antigua (como dice mi mama), me es imposible matar a un personaje principal. ¡Especialmente a Serio! Es el chico más tierno del mundo…

Si les gusto porfaaaaaaaaa… déjenme un review por más corto que sea. Gracias

Suerte ;)


End file.
